Avatar: World of Secrets
by SkullzNbutterflies
Summary: This is an au story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender. In the year 2008 a girl must deal witha world where the four nations live in secret from the rest of the world, The avatar has not exsisted for thousands of years and the secret war rages on.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: World of Secrets

Introduction

Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. Long ago there was a great war between the four nations. Just as it seemed the fire nation would gain control, the Avatar, master of all four elements stopped them. With the help of his friends the Avatar was able to bring peace to a war torn world. This peace, however, was not to last. For some reason that none have discovered, the Avatar cycle was broken, he was not reborn into the next nation, the Water Tribes. Many years passed and without the Avatar the peace that once ruled the Four Nations slowly gave way to distrust, and fear. Without the Avatar the world literally fell apart. No one nation could depend on the other. Sick and tired of the way things were going, a group of people decided to form their own nation, not dedicated to any one element. This group grew in size until it was the majority, and then bending was outlawed. This new world grew and many centuries passed until the general population had totally forgotten about the original four nations…but we survived.

It is now the year 2008 and the Four Nations fight off their grudges in secret, desperately trying not to be discovered. I live with my parents and two brothers in the Water Nation, in the middle of Kansas in a small town filled with people loyal to the element of Water. The other nations wonder why we choose to live in the middle of a land locked state. That is one of the many secrets that I have learned to accept. My family and I keep hoping, for our own reasons, that one day the Avatar will return and once again end this strife. But with every lie, every new secret, and every loss in this war, my hope for a brighter future fades.

Chapter 1: A Normal Family

The moon shone bright over a small quiet park with a lake gently resting in the middle. Families gathered around to celebrate the full moon and the power it gave to the women and men in the middle of the lake, sweeping the water around them in graceful movements adding to the magic of their dance. One girl, about the age of 17 and wrapped tight in a wool blanket, watched the spectacle from a stone picnic table. She gazed with wonder as the moonlight in the water reflected off her golden eyes. Her frail figure shivered in the cold and she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey sis, you know you can go inside if you're too cold." Her older brother Ethan said as he motioned to their home across the street. His smile was energetic, he could feel the moon's power rushing through him, and his sister could tell how much he loved this time.

"I wouldn't miss your big night for the world!" she grinned back at him.

It was the first full moon since Ethan had turned 18 and it was time for him to be officially accepted as a full fledged adult water bender. Maya watched as he made his way to the edge of the water that looked black in the darkness of the night, he turned and waved back at her and then joined the ballet in the 

middle of the lake. Her younger brother Tommy, a scrawny 6 year old with a crooked smile, sat on the ground next to her, the cold never seemed to bother him. He watched his big brother with wonder.

"Hey Maya, do you think that I will be a water bender someday?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

She smiled at her brother as she remembered growing up and wishing that water would move for her.

"I'm sure that no matter what, you will find your own strength, T and you will be very skilled at whatever you do."

She let her head rest on her knees as she lost herself in the wild dance taking place in front of her. They were very lucky to live in such a town were half the people new about bending and the other half could be monitored. Things like this were never done in larger cities. Maya's gaze wandered up into the sky and she caught a glimpse of a meteor shower. Her heart skipped a couple beats as she watched the rocks burn up in the atmosphere. Secretly she wished that she could for once be herself, to join in on the celebrations in her own, unique way. She let out a sigh and looked around the park again to see her best friend Molly at a small inlet of the lake showing some of the younger kids a few water bending tricks to keep them entertained. This night was so magical, but even with the calmness of the setting, Maya still felt the weight of her secret like a burden she would never be rid of.

The festivities started to come to an end as weary children were carried back to their homes by happy parents. Maya shifted with the blanket and waited for her mom and dad to get back from chatting with their neighbors. Ethan pranced up with the biggest smile on his face. The family walked to their house together, hand in hand. You would never think anything out of the usual with them, just a normal family from the Water Nation. Look closely enough, however, and you could see Maya's hand gently light up into the soft warm glow of firelight underneath her heavy blanket.


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

Avatar: World of Secrets

Chapter 2: Who am I?

Maya opened her eyes slightly as the sunlight started to appear through her window. The smile on her face widened as she felt the power the sun brought to her. She had always been a morning person, but today she stayed there soaking up the light. She sighed and finally got out of bed reluctantly. It was the first day of her junior year of high school. She walked over to the window and glanced out to the lake in the middle of the park sparkling in the morning sunshine. She smiled as she remembered the festivities that took place there the night before. Maya put her dark brown hair into a tight bun, changed into her jogging clothes and went outside to greet the day. She ran around the lake once then set out on her usual course.

She reached an area completely closed off from the world by an old barn and a group of trees, and stopped in the middle of a concrete slab breathing heavily. Her mind drifted to the past as she began her daily routine.

_It was a summer day; she was on a camping trip with her family when she was 5. Maya was trying to make her first s'more. She stared deeply into the flames and felt them as if she was part of them. She reached out her hand and held the flames like tiny heartbeats in palm of her hand. There was a scream and Maya felt her father's arms pick her up and water splash all over her. Her brother, already a water bender prepared to heal her burns, but gaped when he saw that there where none. _

__

She focused hard controlling every breath, then started circling with swift, light footsteps. She ran in a straight line then jumped quickly into the air twirling around and swinging her arms in a burst of flames.

_It was the first day of middle school; Maya was walking home alone and heard yelling behind her. She hid quickly and watched as a group of water benders chased a boy of about 16 down the street. The fear spread through his face as the water benders surrounded him. A tear ran down his cheek and he shot a stream of fire into the air. At this the group scattered and ran away. The boy just looked away and walked off in deep thought. It was the first time Maya had ever seen another fire bender, and when she learned how deep the hatred was between the different nations. _

__

She landed on the ground and crouched waiting to catch her breath. With a smile Maya swung her legs around and let out small bursts of flames with short kicks into the air. She spun in the ground and sprang up into a fighting stance. She brought her arms down in graceful movements mimicking the movements she had seen the night before using her fire instead of water. The movements were taxing on her muscles, fire was hard to manipulate in such a graceful way.

__

_It was during her freshman year; Molly pulled her aside and pointed at a girl with her hair fashioned into a bob. _

"_She's an earth bender." Molly said with a smile. _

"_How can you tell" Maya asked looking at the earth bender walking passed them_

"_If you want, I can teach you." From then on Molly and Maya were constantly together, and they discovered there were very little fire benders in their town and they never stayed for long. There was a city about half an hour away that was mostly occupied by earthbenders, and airbenders rarely were seen anywhere near them. Maya began to long for a friend who she could share her secret with. Molly was always accepting of all nations and defended them at times, but her Father was the Chief of the Water Nation. Maya didn't know what he would do to her if he found out, since the Water Chief did not share his daughter's love for everyone. _

__

A look of concentration was etched on her face as she formed a swirling mass of flames around her body, she breathed deeply and lead the flames in circles around her as she continued her wild dance getting lost in the thrill of letting herself go.

When she was done, the secret fire bender let her flames die down to a soft glow and sat in the middle of the concrete. Her thoughts themselves seemed to be on fire as she contemplated her situation for the hundredth time, and she closed her eyes as she began to meditate to calm herself down.

_It was the summer after her freshman year; she was running at full speed, tears running down her face. She wanted to get away from everything. A barn loomed in the distance surrounded by trees; she went behind it and found the perfect place to let out her feelings with fire bending. She stopped to see Ethan standing to the side watching her with wonder. She went up to him and collapsed in his arms with deep sobs. _

"_Ethan, I don't understand. I HAVE to be adopted. How else could I bend fire? I am so confused. How can a fire bender be born into a water nation family. Who am I?" She said as she cried into her big brother's shoulder._

"_Look at me sis," Maya looked into his deep blue eyes "You are a strong fire bender, a courageous woman, my wonderful sister, and a member of the Water Nation. Just because everyone says you have to be a certain way to fit in with your family doesn't make it right. It sucks that you have to hide who you are, it's not right that our nation hates fire. I am telling you right now that even though you are not the Avatar; I see in you the power and the ability to end this conflict. You are very special, I will __never__ be as powerful as a bender that you are and I already have teachers and masters to lead me. Never forget that you are loved by your family, that is all that matters. I believe in you, you can find your own strength, Maya, I know you can."_

Maya's Eyes snapped open and realized she had stayed for to long. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late." She murmured as she sprang up and ran away from her personal training arena. When she got to her house Molly was there waiting for her. She gave Maya a look of amusement.

"Great, you're gonna make us late on the first day again." She laughed. Then she stopped and pointed, "oh no, what happened?" she gasped. Maya looked down to see a burn mark covering half of her shirt. "Oh nothing." She groaned and ran inside to get ready for school.

Maya walked into the classroom, the smell of dried paint and clay reaching her nose with a touch of familiarity. She loved art, it was a way to release the passion inside her with out bursting into flames. Maya walked over and sat at the table she had sat at since freshman year. She looked up and noticed as a boy she had never seen walked in. He looked to be about 17 with shaggy black hair and deep green eyes. As soon as Maya looked at him she knew he was a fire bender. Maya blushed and looked away as he sat down next to him. The excitement of finally being close to another fire bender made her heart start racing. She nervously tugged at her haphazard ponytail and wished she would have had time to shower that morning. A few girls at the tables across from them turned to look at the boy, giggling and whispering to each other. Maya noticed his wristband with a fire nation symbol on it and smiled; now she just had to figure out how to talk to him alone and see if he could be trusted. She turned toward him and smiled warmly, "Hello!" she said, "I haven't seen you around before, my name's Maya."

The boy looked up at her and returned the smile, "I'm Ian, my family is visiting here for the year some important work stuff or something." He laughed. Then he glanced down at Maya's table and noticed the pencil bag with water nation symbol's embroidered on it. The smile on his face disappeared and his cheeks turned bright red.

At first Maya wondered at the change in his attitude but then saw where he was looking. Her heart sunk as she realized that he probably thought she was jus t some water bender who would pick a fight over nothing, but before she could say anything the teacher got up and started class.

"Alright welcome to advanced art, your first assignment and only one for today is to introduce yourself to your partner, whoever is sitting next to you, by drawing something using colored pencils."

Maya glanced over at Ian, excited for this opportunity, "She starts all of her classes like this, I think It's because she forgot to plan something else for the first day. Well, let's get started, I'll show you where the supplies are!" Ian seemed a little shocked at her kindness and followed her across the room. Once they were out of earshot he whispered, "Thanks, but you really don't have to pretend to be nice to me, tomorrow I'll sit somewhere else and we can just avoid any confrontation." He got his supplies and sat down not waiting for Maya to reply.

The only thing to do was to finish her project she sat down and tried to think of what she should draw; suddenly she had an idea and got right to work. It was almost time for class to be over by the time she had finished, Ian and her were the last ones to get done. The teacher explained that the students should now let their partners look at their pieces. Maya looked up at Ian as he held up a picture of a shadowed figure completely surrounded in flames. Maya admired the detail he had put into it in just under an hour. Sheepishly, Maya held up her own picture revealing a similar shadow but kneeling on the ground and surrounded by waves on one side, and flames on the other. Ian gaped at the picture not knowing what to say, but before he could find his words the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom.

"I'm more than you think I am," Maya said as they got their things together, "you don't need to worry about finding another seat, I would love to be partners with you for the rest of the year!" Ian fiddled with his backpack, he didn't know how to respond, obviously he had never been treated that way by someone from the water nation before. The fire bender finally looked up at her and asked one question. "Who are you?" Maya thought for a moment not sure how to respond. She finally decided on an answer and before walking out she said simply,

"I have no idea."


End file.
